Mile High Tantalisation
by FutureMrsEfron
Summary: Being successful business partners leaves little time for intimacy.


**Title: Mile High Tantalisation**

**Summary: Being successful business partners leaves little time for making love.**

**Rating: M**

* * *

"...we have the conference with the board committee at Johnson's tomorrow at 10:30 which is completely..."

"...ridiculous considering they most certainly had an opening at nine," Troy exclaimed, finishing Gabriella's sentence.

Gabriella laughed, her eyes still glued to her blackberry phone. "Yeah, but did you see their receptionist? You could have more intelligence in an apple seed."

Troy rolled his eyes, his fingers tapping away at his own phone. "Tell me about it. She'd be more successful in a playboy magazine or in a strip club."

Gabriella lifted her head and quirked an eyebrow. "I certainly hope you're not speaking from experience."

Troy looked towards his wife and shrugged in embarrassment, as if only then realising what he'd said. "I was in college, it was before I met you, I swear."

Gabriella turned back to her phone. "I'll believe you, thousands wouldn't. Now, the conference is scheduled to finish at about 12 and we'll have to specify that it can't run over by even a minute because we have to go back to our hotel, get our stuff and get to LAX by 3:30 so we can go to Rome for the meeting with De Luca's company." She looked across at her husband. "Don't worry, I'll translate."

Troy smiled and leaned closer to kiss her. "I'm glad."

Gabriella set her blackberry on the table in front of them. "Then after a week in Rome, we'll be moving on to India."

Troy frowned. "Why are we staying a week? Surely we only need three days tops?"

Gabriella shrugged and leaned against Troy so that he could wrap his arms around her. "I thought we could have what many would consider to be a vacation."

Troy smiled into her hair. "It'd be nice. I don't think we've had a vacation since our honeymoon."

Gabriella smiled seductively at him as she straddled his lap. "I know. And just think: it'll be you, me and a five star hotel room in Italy."

Troy grinned up at her and brought her down for a kiss, smoothing his hands down her back, feeling where her bra strap was beneath her white silk designer blouse. He pulled back breathlessly, looking up into her chocolate eyes. "It's been so long, Brie."

She rolled her eyes. "Please, you get plenty of action with your right hand and your playboy magazine," she teased, leaning down to kiss him again. She pulled back, stroking her husband's hair. "I know it's been a while but we've both been focussed on our businesses, I guess we kind of forgot to savour our married life."

Troy murmured an incoherent response as he buried his face into her neck, kissing and nipping at her skin.

A shrill ring drowned out Gabriella's quiet moans. She twisted her head and without consulting Troy, climbed off his lap and grabbed her phone. "Gabriella Montez," she answered politely. She smiled to herself when she saw Troy's exasperated look and quite obvious arousal. "Oh yes, we'll definitely be there tomorrow. I don't suppose you've had a cancellation, have you?" She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. But, can you tell Mr Johnson that our meeting cannot, under any circumstances, go on longer than twelve. Understood?" She paused and absently twirled a dark lock of hair around her finger. "No, even if we haven't settled this. We need to fly straight to Rome. We can't stay longer. Thank you. Goodbye." She hung up and groaned as she sat back down next to her husband. "You're right. That receptionist belongs in a strip club."

Troy chuckled. "I'm glad that you agree with me. Just focus on Italy and that hotel room we'll have."

She frowned as she looked across at him. "You've changed your tune. A month ago, you would've had my head off for even thinking about staying somewhere just for...pleasure. No pun intended."

Troy chuckled to himself. "Oh, that pun was so intended." He shrugged. "Well, you've been teasing me and I really want you to myself."

She quirked an eyebrow. "I haven't been teasing you."

He nodded slowly. "But you have. And you know it."

She giggled. "Yeah, I do. But, honey, I know we've been together a really long time but you have not seen teasing yet."

* * *

"George Johnson," a tall, muscular man, perhaps ten years older than Troy, introduced himself.

"Troy Bolton," he introduced himself as they shook hands. He gestured to Gabriella. "And this is my wife, Gabriella."

"Of course," George murmured. "I expected nothing less than you to be with your husband."

"We work as a team," Gabriella explained. "Ever since we met, we knew what we wanted and were determined to do it together." She glanced at the clock on the wall of the conference room. "Is that clock correct?"

George nodded. "Of course."

"Great," Troy exclaimed. "We do have to apologise. We have to leave at twelve on the dot."

George smiled. "That's absolutely fine. Shall we get started?"

Troy and Gabriella nodded and both sat down in some fancy leather office chairs next to each other. "We'd like to begin by thanking you for inviting us here for the prospect of investments."

George smiled as he and some of his employees sat opposite them. "We're very pleased to welcome you here. Can I direct your attention to Damien who will be giving a short presentation?"

Gabriella and Troy both opened their notebooks, prepared to think of a hundred good reasons why they shouldn't invest. Gabriella glanced at her husband and shrugged her blazer jacket off, revealing her white, slightly see through blouse. "I'm sorry. I'm a little warm."

Troy leaned close to her ear and whispered, "You're teasing again."

"Me?" she murmured innocently. "Never."

They turned their attention back to Damien, pens poised above their notebooks. Gabriella subtly slipped her hand beneath the table and rested it on Troy's leg. Immediately, she felt his muscles tense beneath her fingers. Her touch was light and tender; it would be meaningless to a lot of men. But, Gabriella knew her husband. She knew that the slightest touch on his thigh, by her, at least, had his blood redirected to a certain part of his body. A part of his body that obviously showed the effects she had on him.

Only two minutes into Damien's presentation, Troy had already lost concentration. That was more down to Gabriella's distraction than to Damien's presentation skills. He could feel Gabriella's fingernails trailing up and down the material of his pants. He kicked her in the calf and quickly scribbled a note, passing it to her.

_Cut it out._

Gabriella smiled and wrote a reply, never stopping her ministrations.

**Not a chance.**

She ran her hand to the apex between his legs and could feel his erection already straining the material of his boxers and pants. She could hear his breaths coming faster between his oh-so-talented lips. She glanced around at the board members and knew no one was paying them any attention. She tugged on his belt with one hand and a moment later, the buckle slid undone. She tugged at the button and the zipper, all the while pushing at Troy's hands which were either attempting to stop her or make her go faster. She couldn't tell.

She listened with satisfaction as a hiss slipped quietly between his lips the moment her small, delicate hand wrapped itself skilfully around his large, muscular, erect penis. She didn't move her hand, only squeezed his penis softly every so often. All the while, she was making notes, knowing that she'd be the one to decide on investments this time.

He squeezed his thighs around her wrist, a feeble attempt at hurrying things along. Instead, she ran her hand to his head, massaging her thumb on his tip. At this, out of the corner of her eye, she saw him bite his lip and grip his pen with a white-knuckled force.

Damien faltered. "Mrs Bolton?"

Gabriella turned her attention to the boy up front. "Yes?"

"Is your husband okay?" he asked as Gabriella began slowly pumping up and down Troy's erect penis, feeling him twitch beneath her touch.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Absolutely. Just tired. It's pretty tiring in this business with jetlag all the time. He's still not accustomed to it."

Troy hid a moan by faking a yawn. "S-sorry," he hissed. "Bad night's sleep."

When Damien turned unsurely back to the presentation, Gabriella returned her focus to her husband. She'd never quite understood why they were meant to be together. But they were. They loved each other and did everything together. She loved this man more than words could convey. All she wanted was to make him happy. She wanted to _pleasure_ him. Of course, with their hectic schedules, their sex life was anything but consistent. Perhaps it was for this reason that she could sense how close he was. And it was for this reason that she held back. She wanted to prolong his pleasure.

Her palm rubbed mercilessly against his penis, feeling him throb beneath her touch. Despite how her original plan had been to last as long as possible, she knew it would be cruel for him. Besides, Damien's presentation was slowly but surely coming to a close. So, she gripped his penis as firmly as possible without causing him pain and pumped him up and down.

She felt him begin to shudder and the first of his semen leak from his tip.

"So, Mrs Bolton," George said cheerily, "from Damien's presentation, what do you say about investing with us?"

Still pumping Troy up and down with one hand, she flipped her notepad closed with the other. "I'm terribly sorry Mr Johnson but we must decline. Your business rates haven't been great and in this economy, I expect them to decrease in times to come." On the final word, she gave his shaft an extra hard squeeze.

George frowned. "Mr Bolton? Your verdict? Do you agree with your wife?"

There was a moment's pause while Troy's eyes glazed over, he gripped the arms of the chair, and Gabriella finally brought him to the final hurdle. He released his semen into his boxers, undoubtedly covering her hand, too, as pleasure surged through his veins, and he relaxed into his chair. "Yes," he breathed with satisfaction. "I undoubtedly, one hundred per cent agree with my wife."

Gabriella looked across at her husband and knew from the glint in his eyes that he wasn't just commenting on George's company. He was agreeing that she could tease him way more than she'd ever let on.

* * *

Troy slammed the door to the limo shut and didn't even glance at his wife. "Driver, to the airport." As soon as he'd instructed the driver where they needed to be, he put the partition up so that they could have some privacy. "Gabriella Maria Isabella Costa-Brava Bolton," he snapped.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she tapped buttons on her Blackberry. "Please. You sound like you're going to ground me."

Troy groaned. "Brie, you can't do that. You can't just do that to me during a meeting!"

She shrugged. "I just did. Besides, we both know that we wouldn't have invested, anyway."

"That's not the point," Troy protested.

Gabriella shrugged. "Come on. Troy, I know you. Do you remember why it took you six months to convince me we should go out?"

Troy faltered. "No..." He trailed off, not sounding convinced at all.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes you do. The first night we met, you were drunk and said you've always wanted to have risky, semi-public sex. Does a hand job count?"

He sighed. "But Brie-"

"But what?" she snapped. "Just give it a rest, Troy, and admit that you loved it and the fact that it was semi-public made it even better."

Troy refused to look at her but she knew he agreed with her. When he didn't respond vocally, she turned back to her Blackberry.

* * *

"Anything else, Mr Bolton?" the waitress asked, holding the bottle of beer and packet of potato chips out to him.

"No thank you, Kelly. Please let us have some privacy now," he replied, sending Kelly a smile. Once she'd retreated into the staff's quarters of their private plane, Troy turned to his wife. They were lying on the bed that the seats had been converted into. Troy was just in a pair of boxers and Gabriella was wearing a lilac, strappy nightdress. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing her glasses, a book spread in her lap.

He stroked her cheek but she moved her face away. "What's wrong?" he whispered, his lips teasing the shell of her ear.

She didn't give any reaction, only turned the page of her book. "I'm just surprised you're paying me any attention. I thought you were filing for a divorce."

He brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, pressing his lips to her cheek. "Of course I'm not. I love you."

She rolled her eyes. "Please. I was just teasing you. That's all. I apologised."

He slipped his hand beneath the blankets, running his fingers lightly up the inside of her thigh. He quirked an eyebrow. "No panties?"

She blushed and turned her attention back to her book. "It's just us. I wasn't assuming that we'd..." She sighed. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

His palm cupped her centre, making her gasp softly. "I think it is." He swooped down and pressed his lips to hers, slowly entwining their tongues together. He spread her folds apart, gently massaging her clitoris with one of his long, capable fingers. He pulled back from the kiss, smirking at the look of passion on his wife's face. "Someone's excited," he murmured.

She absentmindedly took her glasses of, setting them aside with her book. "Seeing you aroused in that meeting just got...the better of me."

"Seems like you're not the only one capable of teasing," he whispered against her neck. He traced her skin, licking and nibbling at her tender flesh.

She swatted at his hand which was still massaging her clitoris. "Troy, we're in a plane."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Our _private_ plane. Just be quiet and we won't get caught."

"I don't think _I_ need to be quiet," she mumbled.

He smirked. "Alright. I didn't want to have to do this but you give me no choice." He took his finger away from her clitoris and leaned down to the floor and found his discarded tie. "Blindfold," he said simply.

She frowned. "I'm not being blindfolded."

"Don't you trust me?" he whispered, massaging her clitoris again.

She breathed shakily. "Give it here." She tied it around her head, securing it over her eyes. "Now what?"

He guided her onto her hands and knees and knelt behind her, his hands resting lightly on her hips. He pushed her nightdress up slightly and leaned over her so that his mouth was right next to her ear. "Ready, Bolton?"

There was a moment of rustling but before she could respond, he sheathed himself inside of her. She felt the material of his boxers and could only assume that he was still wearing them, having pulled his penis out of the flap. He stilled, allowing her to get accustomed to the feel of him again. "Oh, god," she groaned, letting her head drop. She gripped the sheets beneath them with a white knuckled force, almost passing out because of the pleasure he was evoking on her. _And he wasn't even moving yet_.

He wrapped an arm around her waist from behind and kissed her shoulder blade. "Jesus, Brie. You're so tight."

She giggled breathlessly. "What can I say? I just can't forget how you felt in that meeting."

He kissed along her shoulder and began nipping at the sensitive skin of her neck. "God, I love you," he muttered into her skin.

She smiled. "I love you, too," she whispered as she flexed her vaginal muscles.

"Okay, okay, I'm moving," he murmured as he began pulling out of her. He slowly pushed back in until he hit her cervix. He repeated again, slowly speeding up.

"Oh, yes," she cried, throwing her head back. She felt Troy's hand slip beneath her nightdress to fondle her breasts, massaging her right nipple with his thumb and forefinger.

"Do you want to know a secret?" he muttered into the skin of her shoulder.

"What?" she groaned, pushing her hips back against her husband's.

"In that meeting this morning, I wanted to take you right there, right then, on that table in front of everybody," he murmured into her ear, interrupted by moans.

Gabriella groaned, feeling her walls involuntarily clench down on him. "Oh my god. Are you serious?"

"I know I said semi-public. But that's only because I don't want to commit a felony," he joked.

She giggled breathlessly. "You're such a perv."

"You made me this way. You're just too addictive," he murmured into her neck. "The way you feel, the way you taste, the way you _sound_."

"Oh my god," she moaned when he gave a particularly hard thrust.

"Exactly like that," he whispered.

Gabriella thrust her hips back against Troy's harder. "Never, and I repeat never, tell anyone that I've joined the mile high club."

"What about on the way back from our honeymoon? Does that count?" Troy asked breathlessly.

"Yes. And if you tell anyone, I will cut off SuperTroy," she threatened.

Troy stopped his movements. "I may have told Chad."

Gabriella gasped and twisted her head to him, despite how she couldn't see. "What?"

"Well, technically, he guessed," he defended.

She sighed. "Sharpay knows about the times in the mall."

Troy chuckled. "Seriously, babe?"

She shrugged. "We talk about this stuff."

He leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "I love you, baby."

She smiled. "I love you, too. Come on, honey, give me SuperTroy's best work."

Troy pulled out slowly but slammed back into her. "Oh, god, Brie."

"Oh, Troy," she cried. "Right there. Don't stop. I'm close, so close."

Just before she went over the edge, Troy pulled out completely.

"Troy," she exclaimed. "I was right there."

"And I wasn't," he replied. "Besides, I thought I was supposed to be teasing?" He took her hands and guided her so that she was lying on her back, still blindfolded.

"Fuck you, Troy," she muttered.

"Gladly," he responded, the smirk audible in his voice.

"I can't believe you did that," she exclaimed as he took one of her hands and began tying something soft around it. "Here I am, aroused beyond belief, dripping for you and you pull out before I get there? Oh, and may I remind you that I gave you one hell of an orgasm this morning. What are you doing?" she snapped as he took her other hand and began tying that one up as well.

"I can't have you touching yourself, can I?" Troy asked, the smirk appearing again.

"I'm tied up?" she asked in shock.

"Yes you are," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her. "This is what happens when you tease, Brie." He moved down her body, kissing her neck and her nipples through her thin night gown. He stopped at her opening which was, as she said, dripping for him. It was nice to know she enjoyed their time together as much as he did. He pressed soft kisses to her inner thigh, sliding his tongue across her soft skin.

"Damn it, Troy. Please let me cum," she whimpered.

He sighed, breathing across her folds. His breath made her shiver. Damn her. She knew that he could never deny her of anything. Leaning in towards her centre, he gave her clitoris a short, sharp lick.

She inhaled sharply. "Oh, Troy," she whined.

He repeated the act several times before he wrapped his lips around her nub. He pulled back and proceeded to add a finger into her vagina. "How is it?"

She groaned, gripping the headrests tightly, where her wrists were tied. When he wouldn't move his finger, she bucked her hips a couple of times. "Oh my god. Amazing. But please. I want to come."

Troy sighed and leaned in to suck on her clitoris, tasting her juices, all the while thrusting and curling three fingers inside of her.

"Oh my god," she moaned, bucking her hips. "Troy, oh, yes, baby. Right there. Don't stop. Faster. Harder."

She couldn't understand how he could move his hand so quickly and he touched her spot _every time_. His tongue was driving her crazy. She wanted to move her hands so much. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair, to push his face further into her folds.

She gripped the headrests with a white knuckled force as she arched her back. She was there, her stomach was tightening and a quiet chant of Troy's name tumbled from her lips. "Yes!" she cried. "Right there. I'm," she paused to gulp in some oxygen. "I'm coming," she moaned as her vaginal walls clamped down on his fingers. She let out a shriek of pleasure, bucking her hips against him. She writhed around as the pleasure spread through her veins like wildfire, loud moans spilling from her lips. "Oh my god," she cried.

When Troy knew she was coming down from her high, he pulled his fingers out but paused to give her clitoris one final lick. "Happy now?" he asked as he leaned back on his haunches.

Gabriella's breathing was laboured. "Oh wow. I'm ecstatic. How can you move that quickly?"

Troy chuckled and pressed soft kisses to her lips. "Don't ask questions. Just enjoy."

"Did you learn it at a strip club?" she asked once her breathing had calmed down.

Troy laughed sarcastically. "No." He got off the bed and dropped his boxers to the floor. He climbed back onto the bed and lay down on top of her, his penis sliding deliciously between her thighs. "You okay, baby?"

She nodded. "I'm good."

"Are you ready?" he asked as he teased his tips between her folds.

Gabriella gasped. "Oh yes," she cried when he rubbed her clitoris with his tip.

Troy couldn't help but fall even more in love with her. She was smart, beautiful and she enjoyed their time together so much. Even when they weren't making love, he knew that she just loved being with him. He leaned down and kissed her with every ounce of love he'd felt for her since the day they met. He pulled back, both of them breathless.

"What was that for?" she whispered, knowing that his kisses were never just out of lust, always more serious than that.

"I just really...love you. I've never loved anyone or anything as much as I love you," he murmured.

She giggled breathlessly. "I love you, too."

Taking a deep breath, Troy lifted his hips and slowly entered her. Her knees bent, giving him better access. He held her close, pressing his face into her neck. "You're so beautiful," he mumbled.

She craned her neck back into the pillows. "Oh my god. You make me feel beautiful."

Troy pulled out and gently pushed back in. "You feel amazing."

"Ghg," she murmured as he hit her cervix. "Oh, yes"

Troy continued thrusting into her, all the while dusting her face and neck with kisses. He couldn't help but think of the first day they met. At a Halloween party hosted by one of her old sorority sisters, he turned out to be a friend of a friend or something. He was dressed as superman, her as Wonder Woman. His opening line had been 'So when you're not saving the world, what's your secret identity?' She had replied, whilst thoroughly intoxicated, 'You tell me, Clark.'

Since then, they had sometimes referred to each other as Clark and Diana in honour of their costumes. **(A/N: for those of you who aren't up on DC superheroes, Clark Kent is Superman's secret identity and Diana Prince is Wonder Woman's)**. Their friends were often perplexed by their relationship. After all, they rarely had two weeks in the same city because of their jobs, they sometimes went weeks without having sex, but they cringingly called each other the names of superheroes' secret identities. But, given that prior to meeting they'd been career-obsessed loners who didn't 'have time' for relationships, their friends had concluded that they were good for each other. And even though their sex life was inconsistent, their love wasn't. The whole world knew they were in love and companies knew that if they invited Troy Bolton, that invitation was extended to his wife.

He looked down at her as she craned her neck back and breathy moans escaped her lips. All the while, her hips were moving against Troy's, meeting the rhythm that they'd perfected years ago. He just couldn't understand why she chose him. Sure, he was successful and good looking. But, she was a Stanford graduate with a PhD from Yale. He still didn't understand and he sometimes brought it up. She usually just gave him a kiss and told him that she loved him. All he knew for certain was that he loved her. And when she was like this, so undone with pleasure, he loved her the most. When he told her this, she always commented on what a pervert he was. But it wasn't simply because his penis was in her vagina. It was because she let him give her pleasure. And he was so honoured to be able to do that.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek, all the while moving inside of her. "I love you," he whispered.

She smiled up at him, although the blindfold was still in place. "I love you, too. Baby, please take my blindfold off. I want to see you."

Unable to deny her of anything when they were like this, he kept moving inside of her and used one hand to tug his tie from around his head. "There you go."

Her eyes fluttered open and he all but drowned in her brown orbs. "It's so good to see you."

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her neck. "It's good to see you, too."

She sighed with pleasure, feeling his tongue sliding along her skin and his penis sliding inside of her vagina. "Oh my god, Troy," she cried, arching her back.

Troy lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "Shhhh. You've got to be quiet."

She groaned, squeezing her eyes closed. "I can't help it. It feels so good."

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her. "I'm glad I'm the one making you feel this way."

She opened her eyes and sighed. "Me, too. Can you untie my wrists now?"

"I don't know," he said sarcastically. He stopped his movements for a moment and reached forward to tug the two pieces of material from her wrists.

When her hands were free, he started his movements again and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. When he became engrossed in the kiss, she rolled them over so that she was on top. She pulled back and smirked down at him. "Don't try to tease me because I will win."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "You can't blame a man for trying after the stunt you pulled this morning."

She leaned down and kissed him. "Hey, it's not like I made you walk around with an erection for everyone to see, now is it?" She leaned back on her haunches and pulled her nightdress over her head. "Now, Mr Bolton, where were we?" She leaned back, bracing her hands on his thighs, and began moving her hips against his.

He groaned. "Oh my god, baby. You are so amazing, do you know that?"

She giggled tantalisingly. "You tell me that whenever you're inside of me."

"I tell you that whether we make love or not," he protested between various moans bubbling from his lips.

She stopped moving and leaned down to stroke his cheek. Her eyes softened and she leaned forward to kiss him. "I know. And I think you're amazing, too, Clark."

He rolled his eyes. "I think I've found my Kryptonite."

She laughed, resting her forehead on his. "All I know is that I love you more than I've ever loved anything."

He sat them both so that they were sitting facing each other, Gabriella straddling him. "I love you. I always thought that love was complicated. But I look at you and it's so simple. And I'm so happy that you want exactly what I want. I'm not sure I could cope with this travelling without you beside me."

"And if you happen to convince me to join the mile high club," she mumbled jokingly.

"I'm serious," he whispered, resting a hand on her neck.

"I know," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck in an embrace. She rested her chin on his shoulder, feeling tears well in her eyes. "I don't want to be without you, either."

"You know I'm not wearing a condom, don't you," he muttered.

She pulled away to look at him. "I know every inch of your body. I know when you're not wearing a condom. But it's okay. Because..." She laughed to herself. "It wouldn't have mattered if you'd worn one or not."

He frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember a month ago we were in Paris. For business but it coincided with our anniversary?" she asked.

"Yes, you were wonderful," he murmured as he kissed her.

She blushed. "You were wonderful, too. But, well, I'm pregnant."

He quirked an eyebrow. "You're sure."

She shrugged. "My period was late and I was sick the other day so I bought a few tests. All positive. I know that it's not ideal with our jobs but I really want this. I love you so much. I just think a baby will be wonderful."

He laughed and leaned in to kiss. "Oh, Brie. I love you so much. You're carrying my baby right now. I... Well, that's wonderful and insane and magical. And I just love you so much. We'll make it work. With video conferences, we'll be fine, I promise." He sealed his words with a kiss. He pulled back to find her crying. "Baby, are you okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'm just happy that you want this as much as I do."

"Of course I do," he whispered. "I don't want anything else. If we lost everything, I know it would be okay because I have you."

She leaned forward to kiss him and at the same time began moving her hips again. She pulled back, burying her face into his neck. She'd always felt at peace with Troy. What he said was true: it would be okay because they had each other. And she reciprocated that feeling. She'd felt that way since they met. But as they continued to make love 30, 000 feet in the air after the revelation of her pregnancy, she couldn't help but feel the peace get stronger.

She muffled moans into his skin. They hadn't made love since she discovered she was pregnant but it felt amazing. Everything seemed extra sensitive. She supposed it was the hormones. She knew for a fact that they'd be making love a lot more in the coming months. She listened to Troy moan into her hair, his hands holding her protectively to his body. "Oh, my god," she mumbled as a particular hard pulse of pleasure shot through her. "I'm close."

He pulled back to look at her. "It's okay," he whispered. "Let go."

She shook her head. "I want you, oh, with me."

He sighed. "Listen to me. I just found out you're pregnant. You'll go again, I promise." He tightened his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Just let go."

She moved her hips faster against his. She felt him touch her spot every time. She let moans bubble from her lips. She knew that he was focussed on her pleasure. She also knew that what he said was true: she would be able to go again. She whimpered into his shoulder. "I'm so close," she mumbled. "Oh my god. Right there. This is incredible. You feel so big." She groaned into his skin. "I'm coming, Troy," she whispered. There was a flurry of motions as her vaginal walls clamped down on Troy. She screamed something that sounded vaguely like his name into his shoulder. She rocked her hips frantically against his, wanting the pleasure to go on forever. "Oh my god," she cried, throwing her head back, exposing her throat to him.

Troy cradled her to his body, supporting her through her release. He leaned forward and kissed and nipped at her throat. He felt her tense muscles spasm and shudder wonderfully as moans tumbled from her lips. "How was that, baby?" he asked as she came down from her high.

She sighed against his body, embracing him tightly as she caught her breath. "Insane. It was so wonderful. I didn't want it to stop."

He chuckled into her hair. "I could tell. I'm glad it felt good."

She leaned back to look at him. "Thank you for letting me do that."

He shrugged, brushing his thumb across the skin beneath her eye. "It's not like I can actually force you not to orgasm, apart from pulling out which is not something I'm willing to do right now. Besides, I love watching and listening to you come. You're so beautiful."

She blushed prettily, although he couldn't tell if it was from her orgasm or from his compliment. "Still, it meant a lot that it happened."

He shrugged. "I love you. How does it feel? Now that you're pregnant, I mean."

She sighed. "It feels really intense. Everything's sensitive down there. I guess that's why I orgasmed for the first time in our relationship without you."

He chuckled. "That's true."

She sighed, running her hands over his muscular chest. "It makes you feel bigger somehow."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It feels absolutely amazing."

"Hmmmm," he muttered, brushing a sweaty lock of hair behind her ear.

"What?" she asked.

"I think we've just found an incentive to have about ten kids," he joked, kissing her temple.

"Can we please see how we cope with one kid before we have ten?" she exclaimed.

He laughed and leaned in to kiss her, all the while manoeuvring them so that they were lying down with him on top of her. He pulled back and pushed some hair from her face. "You are so beautiful. Do you know that?"

She blushed prettily. "Well, you have told me every day since we met."

He chuckled, leaning down to bury his face in her neck. "Well, you are." He lifted his head and took a deep breath. "Are you ready?"

She breathed deeply, running her hands over his firm shoulders, feeling his muscles twitch upon her touch. "I'm ready."

Troy kissed her as he pulled out of her and pushed back in. He was gentle and slow, aware that her nerves were extra sensitive with her pregnancy and her recent release. He lifted his head, watching the expressions of pleasure flit across her face. "Oh, my god, Brie."

She giggled breathlessly. "You best not come right now. I'm nowhere near."

"No," he muttered. "I'm not. You're just so tight and wet and wonderful."

She sighed softly as she arched her back to him. "You make me this way."

"I know," he mumbled, increasing his speed. He felt her vaginal walls clamping down on him whenever he pulled out of her. She was like a drug for him. Not just when they made love. Just in general. The reason he was so grateful that she got to travel with him was because he couldn't imagine waking up and not seeing her beautiful face.

She gasped when he hit her cervix repeatedly. "Oh, my god," she moaned, squeezing her eyes closed. Her hands let go of him and instead gripped the sheets with a white knuckled force. "Oh, Troy. Oh, oh! Right there. Don't stop."

He rolled his eyes to himself. Whenever he hit her spot, she said the exact same thing, begging him not to stop. Because he was stupid enough to do that. Not only would that leave him in an extremely uncomfortable situation with a hard on, but he never wanted to deny her of her pleasure. "Trust me, I'm not stopping now. I'm in my favourite place."

She giggled but it broke off into a series of gasps and moans. "Oh my god," she cried, gripping her shoulders, digging her fingernails into his skin. "Oh! Troy!" She bent her legs so that he was cradled between them, allowing a different angle for them both.

He kissed her deeply, muffling her moans. "Baby, you've got to be quiet."

She squeezed her eyes shut and brought him closer to her so that she could bury her face into his shoulder. "It's so hard to, oh my god, be quiet." Her breathing was laboured and she pressed kisses to his sweaty skin. "It feels too good."

He chuckled breathlessly. "I know it does. But keep it down." He ran one hand down her side and rested it on her knee.

She moved her head from his shoulder to look up into his eyes. "Oh, Troy," she cried, arching her back. "Faster."

Willing to do anything to give his wife a fucking good orgasm to celebrate her entry to the mile high club, he complied. He moved as fast as he could, using the mattress springs to help him. His hands were either side of her head and he stared down at her, unable to look away from the glazed passion in her eye. His breaths came in fast pants, knowing that the climax was close for the both of them. He felt her vaginal walls clamp down on him faster than before. "Oh, Brie. Do that again."

"I didn't do it on purpose," she whispered. But, of course, she did it again and clenched her walls around him as he pushed back into her, hitting her cervix again.

"It was still, oh god, incredible," he groaned.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, drawing him in even further, while she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. She moved her hips to the same rhythm as his, pulling them even closer to their release. When they pulled back from the kiss, she said, "Harder."

Again, he complied, giving harder thrusts, loving the way she reacted by the way her walls held on to him. "How are you doing, Brie?"

Her breathing was laboured, the movements of her hips faster than before, her breasts rising and falling unnaturally. "So close." She closed her eyes, bringing him down for a kiss. "So close." With her eyes closed, she felt him moving even faster, unsure if her husband was actually human. But, instead of contemplating the species of her husband, she focussed her attention on the penis that was hitting her spot every time. Her release was there. Her stomach was tightening. She craned her neck back and opened her eyes, looking into his. "I'm coming." She brought him down for a kiss, muffling her shrieks of pleasure as her orgasm crashed over her, wave after wave. Her muscles contracted beautifully, tightening her embrace of him. Whether it was the pregnancy or the fact they were in a plane, or what, she didn't know. But the pleasure spreading through her veins was almost unbearable. She honestly thought she would pass out because of it.

Troy groaned into the kiss as his semen spilled into her cavern. Never had she made him feel as he did in that moment. He thought he had died and gone to heaven. Every cell in his body was on fire, every nerve singing it's praises to Gabriella's beautiful body.

He pulled back from the kiss when they both started coming down from their highs. He stared down on her, breathing heavily. "Oh,"

"my," she whispered.

"god," he finished, leaning down to kiss her as he pulled out, wrapping the blankets around them both.

She rested her head on his bare chest. "That was insane," she mumbled.

He chuckled, stroking her matted hair. "You were absolutely incredible. You've never made me feel like that before."

She craned her neck to look at him. "Same here. I thought I was going to pass out. Definitely one of your best."

A moment of quiet ensued and Gabriella occupied herself by drawing invisible patterns on his chest. Troy, however, hesitantly moved his hand to rest on her stomach. She moved her head to look at him. "I love you," he said simply.

She smiled in response, cuddling in closer to his tantalising body. "I love you, too."

* * *

Two hours later, Troy was dressed in his Armani suit and Gabriella was attired in a Gucci skirt suit, her thick hair pulled back into a tight bun. They pushed their way through the crowded airport, pulling their suitcases behind them.

As the crowd became thicker as they moved into the people waiting for loved ones, Troy reached for his wife's hand. He smiled down on her look of confusion. "I'm not willing to lose you in this crowd. Especially after that flight."

She grinned up at him. "I wouldn't want you to." She halted them both and scanned the crowd, pointing over to a young chauffeur with a sign reading **BOLTON**. "That's us." She pulled her husband over and smiled. "_Ciao, sono Gabriella Bolton e questo è mio marito, Troy._"

The chauffeur smiled and extended his hand, allowing them both to shake it. "I'm Antonio_,_" he said, his voice thick with an Italian accent, although his English was impeccable. "May I take your bags?"

"Thank you," Troy said gratefully as Antonio took their bags and began leading them outside to the car.

Antonio put the bags into the boot of the car and held the back door of the limo open for them. "Was your flight pleasurable, Mr Bolton?"

Troy helped Gabriella into the car and couldn't help grinning at the young man. "It was very pleasurable."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! I loved writing it ;)**

**Now, I have an idea for the next story (it might take a while, things are pretty crazy - hence why this one took forever...) But I have three different approaches to it and I'm not sure which one to take. Basically, it's about Troy and Gabriella supposedly hating each other but they love each other behind closed doors. So, you have a choice:  
**

**1) Troy is the basketball captain and Gabriella is the scholastic decathlon captain and can't stand each other because the school wouldn't like it**

**2) Troy and Gabriella are teachers at East High and they hate what the other teaches and their students hate each other, too.**

**3) Troy is from East High, Gabriella from West High.**

**4) I could (in theory) do all three, but it might take forever...**

**I'm also considering maybe co-writing one. I've never really done that before. But I'd be willing to try. It would help me upload stories more often :) If you're willing, either comment or PM me :)**


End file.
